Drill cuttings are the by-product of drilling operations, in particular drilling operations for gas and oil wells. The cuttings include mud, sediment, rock and water as well as various oils, drilling fluids and the like. Because of the hydrocarbon content of drill cuttings, as well as other pollutants, it is desirable to treat the drill cuttings before disposal. Regardless of the mode of treatment and disposal, transport of drill cuttings has presented significant logistical problems, particularly when dealing with drill cuttings produced by offshore oil & gas drilling platforms. Due to the nature of the drill cuttings many types of pumps break down quickly and therefore cannot be used on a commercially viable basis for transporting drill cuttings.